Let Me Be A Child Again
by Gawth
Summary: Sandra is walking home in the middle of the night when she suddenly meets Peter Pan. Can she convince him to take her, a grown-up, to Neverland and enjoy childhood once more? One-shot until further notice


**This was a dream I had last night. I liked it so much so as soon as I woke up I wrote it down. Might be adding more chapters if people like it, otherwise I guess this will be it.**

Please R&R!

* * *

****Sandra was walking down the street. It was midnight and she had just gotten of her shift. She was listening to her mp3-player and looking dreamingly at the stars. She was 20 years old and a grown-up.

She didn't want to be, but when she was newly 17, her life had taken a turn. It had been a week after her 17th birthday. She had skipped school and gone to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy-test. Her period had been late for several days now and she wanted to get the thought of a baby in her belly off her mind. But the test showed positive and she had decided to keep the baby, after a talk with her boyfriend.

Three years had passed since then, she was still living with her boyfriend and was now the mother of a two year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Sandra loved him dearly and couldn't imagine a life without him. But she was tired. Tired of her dull life and she missed her childhood so dearly.

Walking home alone, with music in her ears and feeling like time stood still, that was something she liked. Then she could dream she was somebody else, another person with a different life, a free life with no things to hold her down.

As she was walking like this she suddenly heard a crash mixed with the loud music. She stopped dead and removed the headphones from her head and looked around. Nothing looked different than it usually did. She kept on walking, holding the headphones in her hand, listening for more noise. Could it be a creepy pervert? She thought to herself, readying herself just in case.

_Crash!_

There it was again! Sandra turned around at the direction of the sound, looking carefully down the street. There were a couple of garbage-cans, standing under a street lamp. Something else was also there; Sandra could hear the noises of somebody moving there. Cusiosity getting the best of her, she slowly walked forward until she was just a few feet away. Everything seemed calm and silent. "Must have been a cat" Sandra said to herself. She turned around and began walking away when somebody suddely came crashing into her back.

"What the hell?" she screamed and looked around, expecting a pervert. But behind her was no pervert, but a young boy. She calmed down a little and asked in a shaky voice; "Why did you do that?" The boy looked at her with big eyes. Then his expression changed into a big grin. "Sorry, I thought you were my shadow." He said as he got up. Sandra couldn't help but to laugh.

"Why would I be your shadow?" She wondered quietly if the kid had been sniffing glue or something. He looked at her up and down. "Well," he said "You're wearing all black aren't you?" He pointed at her, as if that would have made any difference. Sandra looked surprised at him. "Yeah, I like it.. It still doesn't make me a shadow." She retorted. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be at home in bed?" Then then quickly asked, remembering the situation.

The boy looked at her with a dull expression. "You're boring." He said it a slow voice. "Probably because you're a grown up." Sandra laughed a little at that. "Figured that out by yourself did you?" She snickered. "But still, why are you out here?" The boy looked around on the ground. "As I said before, I thought you were my shadow. So, guess what?" What?" Sandra asked tiredly, just wanting an answer. "I've lost it.. So I'm looking for it." The boy turned around and started looking amongst the cans. "I saw it here just a few minutes ago. So it's got to be here. Oh, Tinker Bell is going to be so angry at me when she hears that I've lost it again."

Sandra took a few steps back.. Wait a minute, lost shadow, Tinker Bell... She thought for a second. "Is your name Peter by any chance?" She asked him. The boy looked up from the ground with a grin on his face. "Yeah, that's me. Who's asking?"

Oh dear mother of... Did he really think he was.. ? Sandra looked at him up and down, then said in a semi-loud voice; "Me, Sandra. So.. You've lost your shadow, you know somebody named Tinker Bell and your name is Peter. Do you happen to be able to fly too?" As if to prove himself, the boy lifted up into the air and flew towards her, stopping 3 feet away from her.

"Oh great." She exclaimed. "Now I've meet Peter bloody Pan too. What's next? Are you going to ask me to come with you to Neverland?" She wondered if she had drunk to much coffee at work and was hallucinating. "Hah, why would I?" He answered her. Sandra stopped thinking and looked at him. "Why wouldn't you?" She said slowly. He landed in front of her and said in a matter-of-fact voice; "First, you're a grown-up. Second, you're a girl." Sandra didn't believe her ears. "Well… I don't want to be a grown-up and if I could, then I would change it. And being a girl is nothing I can change." She thought for a moment. "Hey! You took Wendy with you to Neverland, so being a girl has nothing to do with it."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. "But wait, how did you know that?" "I've… I've heard about it…" Sandra said slowly, not knowing if saying she read about it in a book would be a good idea. "I know more than you think." She finished. "If that's so, then why don't you find my shadow or show me that you can fly. Then I'll take you to Neverland." Peter was trying to wriggle out of this, she could feel it.

"Well… I can't fly so…" "HAH! I knew it. It's because you're a grown-up." Peter shouted jumping around her in circles. "No." Sandra said with a sigh." I can't fly because I don't have any fairy dust." Peter stopped dead. "You know about fairy dust?" He asked. "Well, yeah. As I said, I've heard things." Peter stood still, watching her. "Well, aren't you lucky. I'm off, need to find my shadow. Good night Sandra." He started to walk away from her.

Sandra saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Was it? Yes it was. She ran towards it and slammed her foot down. "Hey, Peter!" She yelled. He turned around and looked at her. "Missing something?" She asked, pointing down on the ground. Peter looked down and saw his shadow, jammed between Sandras boot and the ground. Sandra bent down and grabbed a piece of the shadow, it felt like silk. She held it out and waved it at him. "Come here, boy. I shall sew it on for you, my little man, I daresay it will hurt a little." She said, mimicking the words from the book and sniggered slightly. "Al though, I left my sewing kit at home. I do have some super glue on the other hand."

Peter walked towards her as she got the glue out from her bag. "Sit down" She instructed him and sat down on the ground with him. "Now sit still, I don't want to get stuck with you." She carefully glued the shadow back on Peter, making sure it was stuck properly before standing up. "There." She said, putting the glue back in her bag. "Thank you." Said Peter, looking at his shadow.

"And just in time, I see." Sandra said and pointed at the sky. Peter looked at the spot she pointed to. The was a small bright light, coming towards them. "Hi Tink!" Peter said. Tinker Bell flew around him and said things Sandra couldn't hear. "Oh, that's Sandra." Said Peter, pointing at her. "She wonders who you are." He explained.

Sandra suddenly got an idea. "Mind if I say hello to her?" She asked Peter, moving towards them. Tinker Bell met up with her half way. "Hi Tinker Bell." Sandra greeted her. "Mind if I asked you something?" Tinker Bell first looked confused, but then came closer so Sandra could whisper in her ear. Peter stood a few feet away, wondering what was going on. Then Tinker Bell rose a few feet into the sky and flew above Sandra. Then he saw what she was doing, she was sprinkling dust over her.

"Thanks." Sandra said and closed her eyes. She thought of soft clouds and warm sunshine. She heard Peter gasp and opened her eyes. She was floating in the air by the top of a close by tree.

"So, how about that trip to Neverland?" She asked.


End file.
